Pokémon Ash
Pokémon Ash and Dust are the primary paired versions for the next Pokémon generation. Taking place in the new Zenia Region, this game includes 150 new Pokemon, 30 new Mega Evolutions, new "3-way battles" as well as the new Wind and Space types! Plot Starting Out The game starts with Professor Baobab telling you about the world of Pokémon and particularly the Zenia Region. He sends out a Shrubud and talks about his role as professor as well as how people take part in Pokémon battles. He then asks who you are (your name), your gender as well as how your character looks. With that, Professor baobab wishes you luck and so it begins! Your character wakes up out of their bed and looks in the mirror (in which you can customize your character with some basic clothing) and go stairs to wear your mom is. She then cheerfully tells you "Have you forgotten? Today is the day you start your Pokémon journey! All trainers start on their 10th birthday! correct?" she then gives you some items for later use and tells you that professor Baobab's laboratory is north of Dockane City. She also mentions that your "father" is currently having trouble keeping his gym in Gusandra City for some reason. But with that, you set off in to the coastal city to head to Professor Baobab's laboratory. However, when you get to the north of the city, there's no sign of any laboratory. Now, if your character is a boy, you'll do bump into a young girl called Lima, but if your character is a girl, you'll bump into a young boy called Lenny. He/She is also in search of the lab and tells you that the laboratory technically isn't in Dockane City and is actually in the Filan Jungle, just on the hills, north of the city. She/he says that they can get to the jungle by exiting the city, though she/he does say that it could dangerous. Lima/Lanny heads into the jungle and so you follow. The jungle itself is quite dense, but there's a narrow dirt path which Lima says should lead them strait to the laboratory. However, along the way, Lima/Lenny is stopped infront of some tall grass which has overgrown onto the path and that there's no way around it. Lima/Lenny walks through it without a battle infusing and so she/he tells you to do the same. However, when you walk into the grass, a battle infuses which is bad since you don't have any Pokémon yet. A wild Flazard appears, but suddenly, a man wearing a white lab coat jumps in, sends out a Breeznake (which is a Wind type, so it's super effective against Flazard's typing) and so he defeats in one move. after the battle, he pulls you out of the tall grass and introduces himself as Professor Baobab himself. He then leads you down the rest of the path, to where his lab is. Once in the lab, Baobab, adds up that you must be new trainers and that you're here for your starter Pokémon. Then another trainer enters the room, who is also here for his starter Pokémon. He introduces himself as Zayne. With that, Professor Baobab gets the tray with the starter Pokémon on it and presents to you the 3 starter Pokémon of the Zenia region! The 3 options are Shrubud: the grass type, Aquina: the water type, and Volava: the fire type. Which ever one you pick, Zayne will pick next, the type which your one is weak to, and then Lima/Lenny will pick the last one, which is weak against the type of your starter. Zayne then asks if you want a battle. You accept, and so, they leave the room and start battling. After the battle, he says that he's now setting off for his first gym, though with no mention of where that gym is. Lima/Lenny says that he/she is also going to the first gym which she/he looks at their map and sees that the closest gym is in Gusandra City (which is the gym your dad owns). Lima/Larry then sets off after receiving her/his Pokeballs from the professor. The professor also gives you some pokeballs as well as some basic items, and so you finally set off on your journey! To Gusandra City Gym! You make your way through the Filan Jungle (New Pokémon: Voodocoo, Flazard, Flyire). Along the way, you meet an old tribal man called Amboco who is friendly to the Voodocoos and Shamanuts that live in the jungle. He tells that the Shamanuts and Voodocoos are said to worship the legendary moon and sun Pokémon: Araloughz and Kalthumia. Eventually, you reach the jungles edge and go out onto a sandy but fertile area, where Gusandra City is visible in the distance. This leads you into Route 1, where many trainers are waiting to battle, as well there being some other new Pokémon available (Eggsterich, Electrifly). Eventually, you reach the city where you enter the Gusandra City Gym. Here, you meet up with Lima/Lenny who is also there to challenge the gym. The gym leader then enters shows up, who is happy to see you since he's your dad. He introduces himself as Stormich but sighs since he's not allowed to accept challenges from trainers anymore. Lima/Lenny wonders why and so Stormich explains: "I've been running this gym for years, and I've slowly became stronger and stronger with every challenge that I accept! However, I've became so strong that barley anyone has been able to defeat me in a gym battle anymore, and so the Pokémon league rule makers have decided that I can no longer be a gym leader since no one has the power to beat anymore. Not to brag but I really am that strong! infact last year, there were actually less trainers in the Zenia league than usual, just because a lot of them were unable to beat me, so they couldn't get the Gale Badge!" You and Lima/Lenny understand although they wonder what he's going to do now. Stormick says that he's not sure entirely but he does have one idea... However, he doesn't go on to explain what this idea is. He also explains "There's another problem with this: With no one running the gym at the moment, there's only 7 gyms running in the region, and trainers need at least 8 to get into the Pokémon Championship! So, It's obvious that this place needs a new gym leader!" With the Gusandra City gym currently not open, Lima/Lenny wonders where another gym might be and checks the her/his map to find. She/he then tells you that there's a gym in Marrowanda City which they can get to by taking route 2. With that, Lima/Lenny set off to Marrowanda City. You follow, just after Stormich wishes you good luck. With that, you set your eyes on the first gym in Marrowanda City! To Marrowanda City Gym! You leave Gusandra City the same way that you entered, and take a different path through route 1, which leads to route 2. This area is still quite sandy but fertile, and there's various ground and rock type Pokémon which can be found here as well as many trainers waiting to battle. As you travel down the route, the terrain slowly becomes less fertile and more rocky and sandy, almost like a desert. As you're travelling through this deserted wasteland, you find a young man lying in the sand. You try and help him up and give him an item that you supposedly have. He then explains that he was searching the desert for fossils when he was suddenly ambushed by a group named Team Orbit. He explains that he had a battle but one of the group member had an extremely powerful Pokémon which he had never seen before. After the battle, he was mugged of his bag which had his research in it, as well as other supplies. He introduces himself Hamid and says that there's a nearby mining town to the east called Digoala Town and asks if you can take him there. You agree and so he follows you to Digoala Town. Once in Digoala Town, Hamid thanks you but thinks back to Team Orbit and wonders what their secret organization could be up to. He says that he's going to do more research on the subject and also offers you a Fossil as a token of his respect. He gives you the choice of either a Fin Fossil or a Wing Fossil, in which you must choose one of them. With that, you set off onto Route 3 and head to Marrowanda City! After travelling on route 3 for a while, you have to pass through a small cave system, which once on the other end, will take you into Marrowanda City in which many of the houses there are built into the large rocks and mountains themselves, as is the gym. Once inside the Marrowanda Gym, you see that it's a huge open cave full of sand dunes. The idea is to traverse the sand dunes carefully, so that you don't slip down into the dip, where loads of trainers are waiting to battle (who all use ground types). After all that, you confront the gym leader: Gravley and so begins the 1st gym battle. In battle, Gravley uses a Goborm and a Cactoise. After the battle, Gravley congratulates you and hands you the Dune Badge as the first gym badge in the game! With that, you get ready to set off to the next gym in Aquarama City! To Aquarama City Gym! After defeating the Marrowanda City Gym, you set your sights on the second gym in Aquarama City, which you can get by going through a cave system called Carnall Caverns from Marrowanda City, which eventually leads out onto route 4, which leads to Aquarama City. As you're going through the cave system, you meet Lima who is also on her way to Aquarama City, after beating the 1st Gym. She then asks if you want a battle, however, Zayne then shows up and suggests that they all have a 3-way battle! Lima wonders what a 3-way battle is, and Zayne explains: "It's a new battle idea I've been thinking about... they way it works is instead of 2 trainers battling it out, there's 3! This could potentially involve much more strategy since you may want to gang up on 1 opponent or divide your power between both! So how about it?". You and Lima agree and so begins a "3-Way" battle with Lima and Zayne! (Using one Pokémon each). After the battle, Zayne tells you that you can get out of the cave if you find the River Carnall and then follow it downstream. With that, Lima and Zayne set off to explore the rest of the Cavern. Eventually, you should find the river and so you follow it north of the caves (downstream) which leads you to the exit of the cave. Now on Route 4, you make your way to Aquarama City, where the river also leads into it and then out into the ocean! After following the river and fighting some trainers along the way, you eventually reach Aquarama City, although the gym is no where to be seen. However, if you down onto the beach, you meet Lima again who tells and shows you that the gym is in a cove just of the coast, and that you need a Pokémon that knows or can learn "Surf" to get over there. If you need a Water Pokémon that can learn Surf, then you can get an Old Rod by fighting a trainer who is fishing on the River Carnal on Route 4, and then you can buy a TM-Surf at the Pokémon Centre. Once you have a Pokémon that knows Surf, you can get over to the small cove island where the Aquarama City Gym is! Once in the gym, you see that it is full of water and rocks sticking out of the water. The idea is to use Surf to get over to where the Gym Leader is while either fighting or avoiding trainers who are also using Surf to swim around in the water. Once on the platform where the Gym Leader is standing, she introduces herself as Cordelia. With that, the second Gym Battle BEGINS! After the battle, Cordelia congratulates you and gives you the Cove Badge! With that, you set your sights on the 3rd Gym in Pompeak City! To Pompeak City Gym! With the Aquarama City Gym now defeated, you set your sights on the 3rd gym in Pompeak City; an old and essentially ancient stone city located on the foot of Mt. Pokimanjaro. You make your way on Route 5, crossing the river Carnall via a bridge which was originally out. After traveling on Route 5 for awhile, you reach a small tribal village called Afulwa Village where you meet a familiar face. It's Hamid! Who is quite pleased to see you. He then explains that he came to the village to investigate an old legend about an ancient tribal ruins that is said to be buried beneath the village. A nearby villager wearing a cloak, then overhears this and walks up to you Hamid and says "So, you know about the ruins? I can show you to them if you want...". Hamid then gets exited and agrees, and so the cloaked man shows them into one of the wooden huts. The room appears to be full of ancient artifacts of sorts, which Hamid gets extremely exited about. You and Hamid then step into the center of the room, when suddenly, the floor breaks, dropping you into an underground area below. You and Hamid then get up of the floor, and the cloaked man comes down on a rope. "Ergh... you should probably get that floor checked out" Hamid rubs his head. The cloaked man then says "Oh, that was no accident..." and suddenly throws a small device which created a force field-like barrier around you and Hamid. "Hey! What's the deal!?" Hamid wonders, smashing his hand on the barrier. The cloaked man then takes off the cloak in a stylish display, and reveals himself as Triton: a member of Team Orbit! 2 grunts then step forward and stand next to him. "YOU! Your those jerks that left me to die in that forsaken desert!" Hamid enrages. Hamid then asks what it is that Team Orbit want from him and Triton chuckles: "The ruins that lye beneath this village are known only by us: Team Orbit! We overheard you talking about the ruins and so you simply know too much about them... We cannot allow you to leave here now, otherwise you'll publish our goals for the whole world to know!" Hamid then asks what these "Goals" are. Criton then very quickly says "If we told you that our goal was use the power of the sun (if you're playing Dust Version)/ the moon (if you're playing Ash Version) to replace Earth's position in our solar system with a new planet, then surely, you'd would stop us! Which is why we simply cannot tell you of our plans ...Wait... I just did... oops..." A women then enters the room from a high-tech door behind Criton and gets anger at him for telling them their plans. She introduces herself as Europa also mentions their organization's leader: "Pandora". Criton tells you and Hamid that you won't be allowed to escape the force-field and so the Team Orbit members leave the room. Hamid then laughs and pulls out some sort of hacking device which he uses to shut down the force field. Hamid then joins up with you, and so you make your way through the underground ruins, while doing double battles with Hamid against Team Orbit! Eventually, you and Hamid reach an ancient room with various ancient artifacts scattered around the room and Team Orbit members suspiciously inspecting them. Triton then notices you and so him and Eurpoa join up for a double battle against you and Hamid. After the battle, Triton and Europa stand in shame that they were between by a child and Hamid. Then, Team Orbit's second in command known as Phobos, shows up and says that the thing the artifact they were looking for, is no where to be found. With that, Team Orbit retreat from the ruins. Hamid then wonders what the artifact could of been, but with that settled, you and Hamid explore the rest of the ruins in search of a way out. You eventually reach a dead end where Hamid notices a small crack in the wall. He then gives you a TM-Rock Smash, so that you can teach it to a Pokémon (unless you have one that already knows it) and use it to destroy the wall. Once the wall is destroyed, you reveal a staircase leading downwards into a large ancient room with a pedestal in the center. On the pedestal, is either a strange stone resembling a sun (if you're playing the Dust Version) OR a stone resembling the moon (if you're playing the Ash Version). Hamid then adds up that this must be the artifact that Team Orbit was looking for. He grabs the stone and inspects it before realizing that it is somehow related to the legendary Sun/Moon Pokémon: Araloughz/Kalthumia. New Pokémon Gym Leaders The Zenia Region! (Locations) (Dockane City is at the bottom of the map, and you make your way around the region clockwise from there) * Dockane City - Your home coastal city where your adventure all begins! * Filan Jungle - A beautiful Jungle swarming with wildlife! It's also the location of Professor Baobab's laboratory! * Route 1 - A sandy but fertile area which is sure to have many trainers waiting to battle! * Gusandra City - * Route 2 - A fertile path which slowly become a vast deserted wasteland! *Digoala Town - An old mining town which is known for finding many fossils in the surrounding desert! * Route 3 - It may be vast desert, but many Pokémon still prosper beneath the sands of the wasteland * Marrowanda City - This city is closed in by mountains and caves, meaning adventure is never far for its citizens! * Carnall Cavern - A dark, deep cavern which can be quite a maze! Remember to always follow the River Carnall downstream to find the exit * Route 4 - A luscious green field where the river Carnall flows strait from the caves to Auquarama City! * Aquarama City - A rich seaside city that is flowing with fresh water! * Route 5 - A path where native tribes often go to view its natural beauty * Afulwa Village - This tribal village is said to have an ancient ruins buried somewhere beneath it! * Route 6 - Also known as the Volcanic shrub-land, it paves the way to Mt. Pokimanjaro * Pompeak City - A stone city situated on foot of Mt. Pokimanjaro * Mt. Pokimanjaro - A huge volcanic mountain where ancient tribal rituals once took place More to come... Poll I dunno who's gonna vote on this but, Which starter would you pick? Shrubud Aquina Volava Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon ash and dust versions Category:Ash and dustt Category:Scorching Cliffs Category:Pokemon Ash and Dust Versions Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pokémon: Ash & Dust Category:Pokémon: Ash and Dust Versions Category:Pokémon Ash & Dust Versions